Present day underbody panels for transportation vehicles such as trains, busses, trucks and automobiles comprise a stamped metal panel. Such panels include the vehicle undercarriage, interior door panels, tailgates, and the like. Wires that are used in the vehicle are laid out along the panel with connectors at either end. The wires are held in place on the panel by clips, or by other layers that are added to the panel construction in the finished vehicle. Voltage and current carried by the wires in the finished vehicle create fields that radiate from the wires into the interior of the vehicle. As the control and communication systems in vehicles become more complex, more wires are required, more signals are carried, and the fields that are generated are increasing in strength. The increased EMF that is radiated into a transportation vehicle interior is a health hazard for the vehicle occupants.
It would accordingly be desirable to develop a transportation vehicle underbody panel that integrates the required wiring into the panel structure, and uses wiring that reduces the EMF that is radiated into the vehicle's interior.